Turn My World Around
by hollows-addict89
Summary: This story takes place at the end of season 3/ beginning of season 4. Andy and Nick return from UC but there is one major difference...Andy is 5 months pregnant. How will everyone react especially Sam and Gail? Please note that the timeline is off and there will be no Marlo. Plus I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get this idea out of my head, so I have decided to give it a shot. This is my first attempt at a Rookie Blue fanfic and my first tv multi-chapter attempt.**

**Please take into consideration this chapter is mainly meant to set up the return of Andy and Nick. Also there will be no Marlo character as my thought surrounds Sam wanting to change himself so that when Andy returns he can prove himself worthy of a second chance...this way it isn't just words. Also the time line is a little off because I wanted Andy and Sam to have a bit of time to work on things before throwing a newborn into it.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sam awoke to the sound of whining at his side and his hand being nudged softly. "Okay buddy I'm up." he said to Boo his rescued husky puppy. Sam climbed out of bed and headed for the back door with Boo hot on his trail. He let Boo out into the fenced back yard while he made himself some coffee. As he looks out the back door window at the husky running around in the yard he can't help but think four months...its been four months since she left without a word.

Sam knew it was his own fault that she left. He knew that he caused his own heartache and he also knew he would do anything to turn back the clock in order to fix what he broke but he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. When Boo ran up to the door he let him inside. "Hey buddy." he said to the husky he rescued from the pound after Andy left. It was one thing he did after she left to prove to himself and to her when she came back that he was serious about wanting to fix things between them.

When Sam arrived at the station he felt as if something was off. He headed for his desk in the D's office, but never made it that far since Nash was asking for him in interrogation room 1.

"What do we have Nash?" Sam asks once he closes the door.

"Mr. Dent this Detective Swarek, my superior." Nash says looking up at him.

They go back and forth for a few minutes until he's pulled out by Epstein who takes him into the viewing area to meet with someone he's never seen before. "What's going on you his lawyer or something?" Sam asks closing the door.

"No. My name is Jacob Blackstone and I'm head of the drug squad." he says holding his hand out to Sam before continuing, "that man in their I need you to release him...he's part of my investigation and I need him back on the streets." he says heading for the exit.

"No." Sam says, "that man is a menace on the street and he tried to bribe his way out."

"Seriously...do I need to call your boss?" Blackstone asks turning to look Sam in the eyes.

"Call my boss see if I care, but that man is staying right where he is." Sam says.

They head to the parade room to sit down so that Blackstone can explain his op and why Dent is a necessary part of it to Staff sergeant Best as well as both Sam and Traci. As he explains Frank and Sam just listen taking everything in about how they placed two undercover agents into the operation.

"McNally and Collins." Sam states knowing it has to be them.

When Blackstone just looks at him Sam urges him to keep going with his explanation about how Meth is being smuggled through small businesses in town such as: a balloon shop, an arms place and a couple other places.

"Dent's catering business is one of them isn't it?" Sam asks catching on to what this is all about.

"Yes, which is why I need him out on the streets today." Blackstone tells him.

"Why?" Sam asks knowing that something else has to be at work.

"We stole some of their product last night. We're trying to make it look like Steve McGowan is ripping them off and its working because another truck is coming in today, which is why I need Simon in play." Blackstone tells them. As he heads for the door he says to them, "how about you guys quit breaking my balls and let me and my guys do our jobs."

Sam turns to Frank not liking this one bit, "what are we doing here Frank?"

"What he said...we're stepping aside."

As soon as Frank is out of ear shot he turns to Nash knowing that neither of them like this or agree he says, "feeling up for a drive detective."

"Sure." she says and they go off in search of Oliver telling him and Epstein to release Dent just like Frank ordered, while he and Nash are going to check out the locations Blackstone talked about and see if they can find anything.

"Brother what's going on? I know there's something your not saying." Oliver says quietly.

"Andy and Nick are working under cover on this and we think they may have been compromised by the drug squad in an effort to speed everything along." Traci says while trying to stay calm for her best friend.

"McNally and Collins...shit. Alright you got it brother. Call if you need anything." Oliver says as they all head their separate ways.

Oliver and Dov escort Dent back to his company seeing as his car is still in impound while Sam goes to the arms dealership and Nash heads to the balloon store. As she's looking around an idea comes to her. She runs back to her car and radios for everyone to meet back at the barn. When they arrive she explains that when she was in college she walked for a party store and how they would need to have helium tanks delivered to use for blowing up balloons, but how the company didn't deal strictly in helium.

"They dealt with varieties of gas products...including propane. What if all these places use the same gas company? What if that's how the drugs are being transported?" Sam says thinking out loud. Before anyone can say another word Blackstone walks in with Frank in tow.

"What don't you people get about leaving this investigation alone?" Blackstone asks.

"The part about the two young officers you hung out to dry." Sam responds snidely thinking if anything happens to her.

"I told you people to leave this alone. That we were handling this. We're currently working on the warrants to take everyone down at once we want all of our ducks in a row before we take the next step." Blackstone responds.

"Fine...that means you have everything you need so pull our people out." Sam says standing up.

"I can't." Blackstone responds avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sam asks getting nervous now.

"Because I can't reach them. I haven't heard from Collins in 12 hours and I'm not making a move till I do." he says after taking a couple breaths.

"What about McNally?" Sam asks knowing it can't be good.

"She's been off the wire since this afternoon. I can't reach either of them." Blackstone answers.

As soon as Blackstone says he can't reach them Sam feels as if his heart has exploded. The woman he loves hasn't been heard from in hours, which means something is wrong he trained her...she's the best cop he's seen in years she doesn't just disappear.

"If you haven't heard from her that means something is wrong." Nash says from her desk.

"It's fine we have a team working on it." Blackstone says to them.

"It's not fine. McNally doesn't just disappear or go off wire. Something is wrong...very wrong." Sam says feeling like jello, but knows he has to keep it together if they want to find her and Collins.

Xxx

Andy wakes up to find her wrists wrapped in duck tape as well as a piece across her mouth and she seems to be in the back of some truck. She manages to stand up and when the truck comes to a stop she prepares herself to kick out at whoever opens the truck bed door. The door opens and she kicks out, her foot comes into contact with Nicks face; she screams for him but everything is muffled by the tape.

"What's she doing here? That wasn't part of the agreement." Nick says.

"She broke into the house. Found her snooping around, so she had to come." Joey says as they head inside the warehouse.

"What the hell is going on guys. Seriously you tie up my girlfriend who in their right mind does something like that." Nick says removing the tape from Andy's mouth as another man enters the room.

"You two are here because we have a leak and no one is leaving here until we figure out which one of you it is." the new guy says.

"Leak...what do you mean leak?" Nick asks looking nervous.

"I'm William Burst, and someone namely one of you two here has been talking to Steve McGowan. One of you told him where to find the Meth and we're not leaving till I know who it is." Burst tells them looking between Andy and Nick.

"How exactly do you want us to prove ourselves?" Nick asks.

"Easy your going to shoot her." Burst says handing Nick a gun.

"What?" Nick and Andy ask at the same time.

"Your going to prove your loyalty by shooting her, because she's the leak." Burst says.

"What do you mean I'm the leak I don't even know what you people do." Andy says getting nervous yet forcing herself to look calm.

"I'm not going to shoot her." Nick tells them, "she doesn't know anything and she hasn't talked to anyone."

Joey walks over holding a gun to Nick's head, "it's her or both of you."

"I didn't do anything you can't do this I don't anything." Andy says as one of the other guys forces her onto her knees and holds her there.

Nick turns to her, "Nick come on you know I didn't do this. Please don't do this." she says holding her stomach.

"Trust me." Nick says.

"Trust you...what do you mean trust me." Andy says crying.

"Just look at me...trust me." he says again pulling the trigger but nothing happens.

"Good he can stay." Burst says to them, "but she can't so finish up here and meet back at the truck."

As soon as Burst leaves Nick tackles the one guy and yells for Andy to run. They manage to escape but know that they can't stop because they will be coming after them. Andy and Nick hide in some sort of lunchroom to catch their breath and try to figure out their next move.

"You okay?" Nick asks quietly.

"Am I okay? Are you serious right now you just pulled the trigger on me. You could have killed me." she says looking around to figure out their next move.

"The gun wasn't loaded Andy. I knew you'd be safe...I knew you'd both be safe." he whispers to her.

"How could you possibly know the gun wasn't loaded?" she asks him.

"I couldn't feel the extractor...the little pin signifying that the gun is loaded. I knew it wasn't loaded." he answers trying to calm her knowing the stress isn't good for her right now.

Andy crouches look out the open area window hoping to see a way out, but instead finding a phone attached to the wall. She immediately grabs the phone and begins dialling the number that hasn't left her mind in the last four months she's been gone. The moment he picks up tears come to her eyes, "Sam?"

"McNally?" he says as soon as he hears her beautiful voice.

"Yea it's me." she says to him softly.

"Where are you?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine thanks." she says sighing with relief.

"No where are you?" Sam asks again.

"Umm...looks like some kind of trucking warehouse. We could really use some back up. I saw some sort of logo it said BTI and it's inside of a red circle." she tells him hoping he can find them

"We gotta go." Nick says as soon as he hears voices.

"We gotta go." she says to him dropping the phone as they get up and run.

"McNally? McNally!" Sam shouts into the phone before getting in his car and driving off after the woman he loves.

Andy and Nick make their way to a door hoping to find this one unlocked, but unfortunately it's locked just like the others. They try to force it open but nothing works, so instead they get into the back of a trunk pulling the door closed behind them.

"So what are we just going to drive this thing out of here?" Nick asks looking around.

"No were going to lay low and wait for back up unless you have a better plan." she says to him holding her stomach.

"Your still mad." Nick says.

"Of course I'm mad you held a gun to my head and pulled the trigger. I'm going to be mad for a long time Nick." she responds sternly turning away from him.

She leans against the truck bed wall trying to stay calm. Nick comes to stand next to her. They hear voices so they move over to the door in order to hold it closed in case it's Burst and his guys. As soon as the door starts to open they grab it forcing it closed again until she hears that same rough voice that hasn't left her dreams in the last four almost five months.

"McNally...you in there? Open the door." he tells her.

"Oh my God." she whispers grabbing for the latch to throw open the door.

She can't help the smile that crosses her face when she sees him. "Hi." she says softly.

He takes a breath as his first real smile in months crosses his face showing off his dimples, "Hi. How was your trip?"

"Good." she says.

"How are you?" he asks.

Before she can respond she collapses and both Nick and Sam rush trying to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...and remember this is my first rookie blue fanfic as well as my first multi-chapter tv fanfic<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the hold up I've been really busy with work stuff right now, plus I've been trying to get a couple chapters written ahead.**

**Here's the newest chapter I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As soon as his eyes land on her he can't help that erratic beating of his heart or the smile spreading across his face. It's one of the first times he's smiled since she left. He can't take his eyes off of her face, afraid that if he does he'll wake up and none of this will be real. They exchange hellos and he asks how she is, but before she can answer she collapses. "McNally!" he shouts lunging forward.

Nick manages to catch her easing her to the floor, "Andy. Andy, open your eyes." he says while taking her pulse.

"We need medics in here at the rear part of the building at the truck bays." Sam says into his radio before dropping to his knees at her side. "McNally." he says softly taking her hand.

The medics arrive asking both Sam and Nick to move back so that they can get a better look at Andy. They call for a stretcher stating that she needs to be taken to hospital, then one of them turns to ask, "how far along is she?"

"Far along? What are you talking about Sam asks before noticing her slightly swollen stomach.

"She's about 5 months pregnant." Nick tells them as Andy is lifted onto the stretcher.

He can't believe it. Pregnant...the woman he loves is pregnant. "Oh God. McNally you have to be okay." he whispers to her before the medics wheel her way. Nick and Sam quickly follow behind without a word said between them.

"Sam?" she mutters as she slowly wakes up.

"Officer McNally, we're going to take you to Toronto General to get checked out." the medic tells her now that she's conscious.

"Andy!? Oh God...Andy!" Traci yells running towards the ambulance she's being loaded into.

"Miss you need to step back. We need to get her to the hospital to be seen by a doctor." the medics tell Traci.

"She's my best friend and I'm coming with her." Traci states getting into the back.

Sam exits the warehouse taking Nick to a medic to have him looked over. "I'm fine." Nick says to the medic, "where's my partner? Where's officer McNally?"

"She was taken by ambulance to Toronto General." the medic replies.

Sam runs off to his car once he knows where she's headed. He hears someone yelling his name in the background, but refuses to stop.

"Swarek!" Nick yells wanting to explain...wanting him to know the truth although he knows he's probably the last person Sam Swarek wants to talk too right now. Nick leaves the medic stating again that he's fine. He goes off in search of his boss wanting to explain to someone who can get through to Swarek knowing the truth before all hell breaks loose.

Xxx

"Andy what happened today?" Traci asks taking her hand.

"I'm not really sure exactly. Nick and I were at the apartment, but then Burst's guys showed up and took Nick with them." Andy says taking a couple breaths before continuing. "I called Blackstone, and told him what happened. He told me to go over to the house to see if Nick was there, but when I got there and it looked like no one was home so I went inside to see if I could find anything implicating them or the operation."

"Did you manage to find anything?" Traci asks.

"No the guy Joey who lived there came in while I was on his computer and when I tried to leave he hit me in the back of the head knocking me out. When I woke up I was in the back of a truck with my wrists taped together and tape on my mouth." Andy says softly hating how sad Traci looks.

Traci raises her hand to her mouth in shock, "oh my God Andy, that's awful."

Andy nods before saying, "ya and then they forced Nick to shoot."

"Oh my God. Please tell me his didn't go through with it." Traci says but can tell from her best friends face he did. "Sam is going to flip." Traci mutters knowing how much he still loves Andy and how he's been trying to get himself together for when she came home.

"Alright we're here Andy, a doctor is going to check you out to be sure everything is okay with both you and the baby." the medic tells Andy when they come to a stop.

She nods and looks up at Traci, "wait Trace, I need you to know something first."

"You can tell me anything Andy. I'm here for you no matter what." Traci says giving her hand a squeeze.

Andy places her free hand on her stomach before looking at Traci, "I'm sure everyone is going to think the baby's Nick's, but its not Trace...it's Sam's baby." she says starting to tear up.

"What do you mean it's Sam's baby?" Traci asks before the medic cuts them off.

"I'm sorry ladies but we really need to get Andy in to see the doctor." the medic says motioning for Traci to step back.

"I'll be right behind you sweetie. I'll head to the waiting room to wait for everyone and the doctor." Traci says stepping out right behind the stretcher catching Andy's quick nod.

"Trace, don't tell anyone please and don't let Nick either; he's the only other one that knows. I need to be the one Sam hears it from." Andy calls out as she's wheeled inside.

Traci makes her way to the waiting area still slightly in shock over Andy's news. Not only is she pregnant but she's pregnant with Sam Swarek's baby. Traci is brought out of her own head when the others start arriving and asking her questions.

"How is she?" Oliver asks.

"Nash is there any news on McNally?" Sam asks as he approaches.

"Sammy, can we talk in private for a second?" Frank asks bringing Traci back to the present.

"Sorry detective no news from the doctor, but Andy was awake when we arrived." Traci tells Sam before turning to Frank, "sir can you and I speak for a second."

"Can it wait Nash, I really need to speak with Sammy." Frank tells her.

"No sir it's important plus it's about Andy." Traci tells him.

Frank nods at the words important and Andy. Traci leads them across the room in order to avoid being overheard. When she's sure no one can over hear her especially Sam she turns and asks Frank, "you know don't you?"

"Know what exactly Nash?" he asks.

"You know about the baby don't you? That's why you wanted to Swarek alone." Traci says to him quietly.

"Yes, Collins found me at the scene. He wanted Sammy to know the truth about the baby and that he and McNally were never anything but friends." Frank tells Traci looking over at his pacing brother.

Traci looks over at Sam briefly before turning back to Frank, "you can't tell him sir."

"And why not detective?" Frank asks.

"Andy wants to tell him herself, she says it's only right that he hear the news from her." she replies.

"I'm Doctor Stevens...I'm looking for the McNally party?" the doctor asks coming out into the waiting area.

"Here." they all saying standing up and moving closer.

"Okay so it seems like Miss McNally collapsed due to anxiety and stress causing an increase in her blood pressure. She's awake now and everything seems to be fine, but we are going keep her overnight just to be sure. You can see her now if you'd like, but please only a few at a time as she needs her rest." he says before leaving to check on his other patients.

Xxx

Traci and the rest of the rookies go in to visit with McNally first. Traci sits next to Andy taking one of her hands while the others form a semi-circle around the bed.

"Good to see you with some colour back in your cheeks there partner." Nick says with a smile.

Andy gives him a little smile before looking at everyone else in the room. Even though she knows it's juvenile to act this childish she can't seem to forgive let alone forget the fact that Nick pulled the trigger on her. Yes it was to maintain their cover but still he was her partner and the circumstances weren't normal what if he had been wrong...what if everything hadn't worked out.

"So Andy, I guess congratulations are in order." Chris says coming closer to give her a hug.

"Thanks Chris, that's really sweet of you." she says hugging him back.

"Yea congrats Andy, I'm sure you and Nick will be wonderful parents." Gail mutters before walking out.

"Gail wait!" Andy and Nick say together. "Gail please let me explain." Andy shouts but Gail continues to leave.

"I'll go talk to her." Nick says turning and chasing after Gail.

"What's going on Andy? Chris and Dov asks looking around.

"Everything is going to be okay Andy, you just have to explain it all to everyone. Gail's just confused...I mean you and Nick left four months ago when no one knew you were pregnant and now you return with a baby bump." Traci says softly wanting to reassure her best friend.

Andy looks up at Dov and Chris and decides to start off by telling them the truth, "hey guys I need to tell you both something important." she tells them

"Sure. Shoot." they say together.

"Here goes nothing," she whispers to herself. "Guys the baby isn't Nick's it's actually Sam's I found out a couple weeks into the op." Andy tells them quickly just wanting to get it out in the open.

"Didn't see that one coming." Dov mutters.

"Well congrats Andy, but we should probably go I'm sure the others want to come visit." Chris says as he and Dov head for the door.

"Thanks for checking on me guys, you're the best but please don't say anything about the baby. I want to tell Sam before everyone finds out, since he deserves to hear this from me." Andy tells them before turning back to Traci, "God Traci, how am I supposed to tell Sam the truth? What if he wants nothing to do with me or this baby? What if he won't even hear me out?" Andy starts asking frantically.

"Andy calm down. You need to stay calm and relaxed for you as well as the baby." Traci says sitting back down when Andy gives her a nod and slight smile.

They sit their in silence until theirs a knock on the door. Both girls look up to see Oliver, Frank and Noelle standing in the doorway, "Can we come in?" Oliver asks.

Andy nods and waves them in with a smile, "of course please." she tells them.

"How are you feeling McNally?" Noelle asks.

"I'm good the doctor says that I need to take it easy for the next little bit. He also said that if I want to work it's strictly desk duty until this little one arrives." she says softly rubbing her swollen stomach.

They all smile at how motherly she already appears to be while Frank tells her, "that can be arranged."

"Thank you sir. I'm hoping to be able to work until the end but we'll have to see." she says to which he nods affirmatively.

As they all say their goodbyes Oliver wraps her in a hug whispering, "he still loves you," before leaving the room. Traci looks from Andy's puzzled face to Oliver's departing shadow wondering what that was about, but decides that if Andy wants to share she will. She decides that Andy should get some rest so she stands up to give her a quick hug. "I'm glad your okay Andy and please no more scares. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm going to head home to check on Leo, but you can call me if you need anything and I will see you tomorrow." she says heading out of the room.

"Thanks Traci, you're a really good friend." Andy calls out and Traci gives her a quick wave before turning down the hall.

With everyone gone Andy decides to try and get some sleep, but no matter how long she lays there with her eyes closed sleep just doesn't seem to come. So instead she thinks about the whole baby situation and how to break the news to Sam that he is the father not Nick, because she's sure he like everyone else will be thinking that Nick is the father. How is she even going to get him to listen though since she's probably the last person he wants to talk to after disappearing on him for four months. He likely wants nothing to do with her, but then if that's true what could Oliver have meant when he said, 'he still loves you.' Could he...could Sam Swarek still love her even though she left when all he wanted was a second chance to be together. With all the thoughts rolling around inside her head sleep finally comes for her plunging her into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review and let me know your thoughts<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait...hope you guys enjoy.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue sadly**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sam looks around the gift shop wanting to get something nice for Andy, he settles on a stuffed bear along with flowers before heading to her room to see how she's feeling. He walks in setting down the bear and flowers next to her bed; seeing that Andy's asleep Sam decides to just sit there for awhile. Sam spends the time thinking about everything that's happened since she's been gone as well as everything that's happened between them since the first day they met in that alley where she tackled him.

"Sam..." Andy mutters.

"Andy, I'm here." Sam says taking Andy's hand and leaning closer.

"Hi." she says opening her eyes and seeing Sam next to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he says flashing her a smile.

Looking up at Sam, Andy decides its time to get everything out in the open between them. "I'm good. Happy to be able to see everyone again." she tells him. Andy notices the flowers and bear out of the corner of her eye, "did you do that?" she asks him.

Sam rubs the back of his neck, "ya figured you could use something to lighten the place up, plus I know how you like flowers especially tulips." he says softly.

"Their beautiful thank you Sam." she says with a smile.

They sit in silence for a couple minutes as Andy tries to get her thoughts together; she knows that she has to tell him, so Andy takes a breath before quickly saying, "we need to talk."

At Sam's nod Andy says. "I need to tell you something, but before you say anything please just hear me out okay."

Sam gives her another nod urging her to continue.

Andy takes a deep breath placing her hands on her stomach before saying, "I know me coming back like this is probably a shock, but you need to know that Nick's not the father of my baby."

Sam is in a state of shock, when a thought comes to him. If Collin's isn't the father of McNally's baby then who is? Did she meet someone while she was gone? Sam is brought out of his head when Andy squeezes his hand calling his name.

"Sam...are you still here?" Andy asks.

"Umm ya sorry about that. What were you saying?" he asks in case he missed something.

"I said Nick isn't the father. A couple of weeks into the UC operation I got really sick and Nick rushed me to the hospital; that's when I found out about this little one." Andy tells him rubbing her stomach. She looks back up at him taking a breath before continuing, "the doctor did some tests and a little while later she came back and told me I was about 8 weeks pregnant."

"You're losing me here McNally." Sam tells her getting a little lost.

"Sam what I'm trying to tell you is that when I left for UC I was already pregnant." she says. When Andy sees that he's still unsure she decides to just tell him outright, "Sam the baby's yours."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth his jaw drops and he's up on his feet pacing in absolute shock. Did he just hear her right, he's the father? How could that be she's been gone for months and they broke up a couple weeks before she even left. Sam turns back stopping in front of her bed, "Really?" he asks wanting to be sure he heard her right.

"Yes Sam, I haven't been with anyone since you." she tells him.

"I'm going to be a dad." Sam says smiling at her. He sits back down next to her taking her hand in his. "I can't believe this Andy, this is amazing." he says bringing her hand to his lips. Sam can't help but smile all he's wanted for the last four months was to have McNally back in his life and try to work on things and now with this news he might just get that chance.

"I'm sorry I left Sam, I want you to know that I've regretted it since the day I left." she tells him as a tear runs down her cheek.

Sam wipes away the stray tear whispering, "it's okay I understand that you had to go and I want you to know that I never blamed you for leaving." He holds up a hand stopping her when she goes to talk, "Please let me finish Andy."

She nods wanting to hear him out knowing how hard it is for Sam to open up to people.

"I screwed everything up Andy. I pushed you away when Jerry died. I just gave up...not with just you but with everybody. I figured if I kept everyone at a distance I couldn't be hurt by anyone or anything; but I was wrong and this time I caused the hurt myself and I'm sorry." Sam says looking her straight in the face.

Andy swipes at the tears falling down her cheeks. "It wasn't just you Sam. I left when you wanted to try and work things out, so I'm just as much at fault in this." she tells him.

"Andy, I want you to know that I meant it when I said I love you and I still mean it. I never stopped loving you. I've spent the last four months trying to work on making myself a better and more open person, so that I could prove to you that I want us to work. Andy, I know it's going to take a lot of time and effort, but I want to do whatever it takes to show you everyday that I love you." Sam says wiping away her tears while pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I never stopped loving you either Sam, but I don't want to rush anything between us. It's not just you and me anymore Sam, this baby is going to expect both of us to be there whether were together or not." Andy says taking his hand and setting it on her baby bump.

"Andy, I'm here for you...for both of you and there is no where else I'd rather be." he says rubbing Andy's stomach.

Andy can't help the smile that spreads across her face as she watches Sam rub her stomach and mutter sweet words as he leans in close. After a few minutes a nurse comes in telling them that visiting hours are now over and that Sam will have to leave for the night, but can come back tomorrow. He stands up giving her stomach another quick rub, "call me if you need anything. Oh and Andy, if you're up for it I'd really like to show you something after you get out of here tomorrow." Sam says heading for the door.

"I'd love to and thanks again for the bear and flowers." Andy says watching him leave.

"Your welcome McNally, now get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." he says just before turning the corner.

Xxx

When Sam gets back home he's greeted at the door by Boo, "Hey buddy, sorry I'm late." he says leading the husky to the back door to let him out while he fills his food and water dishes. After letting Boo back in to eat Sam heads for the living room to watch something while thinking about and digesting everything he learnt today. Sam never thought about falling in love or having kids when he was younger, but now that he knows going to be a father he couldn't imagine his life any other way except for having it so that he and McNally were still together. Sam decides that tomorrow after Andy is released from the hospital he'll bring her back here to introduce her to Boo before taking her out to her favourite restaurant.

Boo comes over to the couch once he's finished eating. He jumps up laying down next to Sam with his hand on Sam's lap.

"Hey buddy." Sam says giving Boo a nice tummy rub. "You want to meet McNally tomorrow buddy." Sam says.

Boo let's out a bark while moving closer as if saying yes he wants to meet Andy. Sam smiles at the husky, loving him more with every minute he spends with him. Sam scratches Boo behind his ears while looking for something to watch on tv settling on a hockey game. After the game ends Sam decides to call it a night, since he wants to be up and out early to visit with Andy before heading over to the station.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review as I love hearing your thoughts and ideas<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for the wait...I have had some family things going on lately preventing me from updating. Hopefully I will be able to update more regularly again now that things seem to be getting back to normal.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Andy lays there wide awake thinking over her conversation with Sam, from her telling him he's the father of her baby to them both confessing that they still love each other. The thought of still loving Sam scares her, but she knows it's the truth. Deep down Andy knows that he's her person; that he's the final piece of the puzzle for her, but at the same time she knows they didn't work before for a reason. She wants to believe that they can change this and make it work this time, but it's nerve racking because this time there's a baby to think about because he or she is going to expect them both to be there no matter what. Slow Andy tells herself they need to take it one day at a time and if they really want it to work this time they'll have to be open and communicate with each other. After what feels like hours Andy finally manages to settle down enough to allow for sleep to come.

The next morning Andy awakens to find Gail pacing the length of the room. "Gail what are you doing here?" Andy asks surprised after her departure yesterday.

Gail turns to look over at Andy at a loss for words. After talking with Nick last night Gail can't help but feel horrible for treating a friend like she did last night; she may be icy with most people in the outside world but she'd like to believe she isn't with her friends.

"Andy, I came here to tell you I'm sorry." Gail says holding her hand up, "Just let me finish...please."

At Andy's nod she continues, "I jumped to conclusions yesterday about the baby and about you and Nick. I'm sorry I should have heard you out instead of walking away to sulk. I guess it's just that after you guys left for UC I figured when you guys came back everything would be different; and it was because now here you are pregnant and glowing, but I am happy for you Andy your going to be a great mom." Gail says moving closer to the bed.

Sam stops just outside the door when he hears Peck talking to McNally, not wanting to interrupt or intrude. When he hears her tell McNally she's going to be a great mom he can't help but smile knowing it's true; even though, he's sure she'll doubt herself at least at first. He vows to himself to be there and show her everyday how amazing she truly is and how wonderful she'll be as a mother.

"It's okay Gail. I would have reacted the same way if someone went away on a UC job with my boyfriend for months and then came back looking like I do now. I mean of course everyone is going to think the baby is Nick's but it's Sam's and once I'm out of here I'm going to let everyone know that now that Sam knows." Andy tells her.

"Still I'm really sorry for the way I acted Andy and I'm really happy for you two." Gail says giving Andy a hug.

"Well I better go before I'm late for shift." Gail says heading for the door.

When she turns the corner she sees Sam leaning against the wall. She stops in front of him, "you better not bail on her or that baby, it's going to need you both...more than anything else. I know I have no right to tell you how to do things but I consider Andy a friend and we have all seen you around the barn for the last four months. Anyways I should go before I'm late and Frank has me on desk for a week." Gail says turning and heading down the hall.

Sam turns making his way inside Andy's room, "morning." he says when his eyes meet hers.

"Morning...shouldn't you be at work." she says to him.

"I'm headed there next but I wanted to check in on you and the little one first." Sam tells her coming in closer.

"We're fine Sam. I'm hoping that the doctor will let me out of here soon." Andy says with a slight smirk.

"Fingers crossed." Sam says. "I should probably get going, but your still okay with getting together later after you're released right?" Sam asks laying his hand on her stomach to let the baby know he's there.

"Ya. I'm looking forward it." Andy tell him placing her hand overtop of his.

"Great...I can't wait, but I should get going before I'm late." Sam says heading towards the door. He turns back saying, "call me if the doctor let's you out before my shift is up and I'll come pick you up."

"You don't have too Sam, I can always call my dad or Traci. I don't want to get you into trouble with Frank." she tells him.

"He'll understand McNally, but I really should go. I'll see you after." Sam says walking out.

When Sam gets to the station he's heads for his desk in the D's office since he missed parade today. He walks in spotting Nash at her desk. "Morning Nash." he says sitting down.

"Morning detective. Missed you at parade this morning." Traci says looking up at Sam.

"Ya had to be somewhere earlier. What all did I miss?" he says sitting down.

Traci raises an eyebrow at him wondering what could have made Sam Swarek decide to skip out on parade, but he gives nothing away. She smirks at him before answering, "patrol is focusing on traffic stops for speeders, Shaw and Peck are checking out a possible B&E, while I'm just finishing up some paperwork. So care to tell me where you were this morning?"

"Nice try Nash and thanks for the updates." Sam says turning to his own computer screen.

Traci turns to her computer, but can't help wondering. In the entire four years she's been at 15 division she's never seen him miss parade, but who knows yesterday was a big day for everyone with Andy and Nick returning; especially when it came to finding out Andy's pregnant. Traci glances over her shoulder to catch a peak of Sam, she wonders if he's even seen Andy but figures it's not her place to ask.

Sam can tell Traci's curious about this morning, but he's not ready to talk about it yet; he's still processing everything himself. Although ever since he joined the D's he's found that they've become closer, since their basically partners.

"Nash, feeling like going to grab some lunch?" Sam asks when he sees the time.

"Actually I was thinking I might go check on Andy. I haven't heard from her today and I'm curious about when they plan on releasing her." Traci says grabbing her purse. "You wanna come we can all eat crappy hospital food together." she says on a laugh.

"Thanks but you two have fun, I think I'll just grab a sandwich down the street." Sam says finishing off something on his screen.

"Oh okay see you after partner." Traci says heading for the door.

"I'll be here when you get back." Sam says to her.

Traci walks in to see Andy flipping through the channels on the tv, "they haven't let you out of here yet?" she says coming to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Nope doctor said probably in the next hour or so, he just wants to check my blood pressure again to be sure everything's good." Andy says putting the remote down. "So what brought you here?"

"Thought I'd come check on you. Didn't want you going stir crazy, plus I didn't get a chance to come see you before work this morning." she says on a laugh.

"That's probably a good thing since I had a couple other visitors this morning." Andy tells her hitting the power button on the remote.

"Who?" Traci asks wondering if her hunch was right and this was why Sam was late.

"Well Gail came to apologize for yesterday and then Sam showed up..."

"Oh wow, so did you tell him?" Traci asks cutting her off.

"I told him last night. He came to visit last night after everyone else left." Andy tells her smiling to herself.

"So how did he take it?" Traci asks.

"Really well actually. He wants to talk more about everything once I get out of here and he told me had wanted to show me something." Andy says while mumbling, "and he told me he still loves me."

Traci looks over at her best friend and can't help the smile crossing her face. Her and Sam have gotten to be more like friends rather then acquaintances since Andy's been gone and Traci is one of the inner circle few that know about Boo and the fact that Sam's been wanting to fix everything. She's happy for the both of them knowing neither of them stopped loving the other, and that they both simply got scared when things got tough.

"Well that's good right...it's a start at least." Traci says.

"It is. I just hope we can figure everything out between us before this little joins the party." Andy says running her hand against her stomach.

"Well you'll never know if you don't try." Traci tells her. "So did you tell him yes to the talk and everything?"

Andy nods saying, "he told me to call him once the doctor says I can go, said he'd come pick me up that way we can talk and grab some dinner. Plus he can show me whatever it is he wants me to see."

"That's great Andy really great."

"I told him that we have to do it slow this time, because if this doesn't work out again we aren't the only ones affected. This baby is going to need the both of us so before we do anything we have to be sure." Andy says as Traci nods.

"Your right sweetie, but you have to remember not to lock your heart away either okay." Traci says giving her hand a quick squeeze. "I should probably go but call me when you get home and remember we're all here for you and this baby we're family." Traci says standing up to give her a hug.

"Thanks Trace, I really appreciate it."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter...please feel free to let me know your thoughts<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in posting I recently got Netflix and have become addicted to it and all that possible options of things to watch.**

**This is probably one of my shortest chapters yet, but I wanted to give you guys something and to let you know that I am working future chapters just trying to get everything organized.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After dinner they walk back to Sam's truck hand in hand. Sam opens up the passenger side door for Andy helping her up into the truck before getting into the driver's seat. "So are you ready to meet a friend?" Sam asks pulling out of the restaurant parking lot.

"Ya but can I at least know who I'm meeting?" Andy asks.

"I don't want to give anything away, but I will tell you that he's very important to me and I hope you like him." Sam says smiling to himself.

Andy spends most of the drive wondering who she's meeting while also smiling and laughing with Sam. They pull into Sam's driveway and Andy is immediately on high alert wondering what they're doing here. Before she can ask Sam what they're doing here he's at the door helping her out of the truck and leading her up to his front door.

When they reach the door Sam turns to her asking, "ready?"

Andy nods, "I think so." she says softly.

The moment Sam opens the door he hears Boo come running and can't help his smile. Sam and Andy walk inside and are almost immediately tackled, "Boo sit." Sam says to Boo.

"Boo?" Andy asks before reaching down to scratch Boo's head.

"Ya his name is Boo...Boo Radley. I adopted him from the pound after you left for UC." Sam says watching Andy smiling and petting Boo.

"He's beautiful Sam and you were right Boo Radley is a great name for a dog." Andy says looking up at him.

"Thanks Andy, want to come sit and I'll tell you all about him?" Sam asks.

"I'd love that Sam." she tells him standing up.

Sam tells Andy to take a seat on the couch and relax while he grabs them something to drink. He can't help but smile when he walks back into the living room and sees Boo snuggled up next to Andy on the couch. "Guess someone made a new friend." Sam says setting a glass of water down in front of Andy.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible." Andy says with a smirk.

"Well you're right about that you're definitely irresistible." Sam says sitting down next to her.

"Thanks." she replies softly with a slight blush.

Sam reaches over to run fingers lighting across her rosy cheek. Andy looks over at Sam and smiles loving the feeling of his fingers on her skin. "So how did you two meet?" Andy asks with a smirk.

Boo let's out a soft bark before rubbing his head on Andy's leg.

"After you left I was upset and frustrated, but not really with you more with myself. As I told you earlier I blamed myself for what happened between us, so when you didn't show up at the Penny or at the barn the next day I knew I had chased you away." Sam says holding his hand up to stop Andy in her tracks.

"Please wait Andy." he says and when she nods he continues, "so for awhile after you left I was withdrawn from everyone but deep down I knew that if I wanted to prove myself to be a better and more worthy man I needed to smarten up. Then and there I decided to become a detective in an attempt to get myself back on track and about 2 months later I received my gold shield."

"Congrats Sam, you deserve it." Andy says cutting him off mid-thought.

"Thanks...now back to this little guy." Sam says looking down at Boo. "Even after becoming a detective I still felt like there was more that I could do to show you that I meant everything I said before you left. So about a week after you left for UC I decided to check out the pound and after about 20 minutes of walking around I spotted this little guy. He was found abandoned about a year ago and the moment I laid eyes on him my heart melted." Sam tells her with a smirk.

Andy wipes at her eyes she can't believe how open he's being with her...this is probably the most Sam as ever said at one time to her or anyone. She looks from Sam to Boo and back to Sam, she can see the love in his eyes for all of them. She leans down to give Boo a kiss before saying, "that's beautiful Sam and so is Boo."

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you but I was wrong because I love this guy here and I will love our baby so much." Sam says placing his hand on Andy's stomach just in time to feel the baby kick. "Wow somebody's strong."

"Very strong...he takes after his daddy." Andy tells him.

"He...does that mean you know the sex of the baby?" Sam asks curious.

"The doctor did an ultrasound today, but this little guy didn't want to co-operate so no it's not for sure. I just feel like I'm having a boy, but hopefully when I go back in two weeks I'll be able to know for sure." Andy tells him as they rub her belly together.

"We McNally...we will know because I'd like to be there if that's alright. I meant what I said earlier I want to give us another shot and I'd like to be here for you and the baby for everything." Sam tells her hoping she agrees.

"Of course Sam, I'm sorry I guess I'm still wrapping my head around everything...I mean I have been alone in this for the most part." Andy says softly avoiding eye contact.

Sam reaches over taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers, "you're not alone anymore McNally. I'm here now and will be for however long you're willing to have me." he says rubbing circles along her waist.

Andy looks from their hands up to his face, "thank you Sam...I really appreciate you saying that." Andy says softly leaning over to kiss Sam's cheek.

The moment her lips touch his skin he feels alive...as if his skins on fire. He's missed this...he's missed her more than words can describe. Boo hops off the couch heading for the back door and starting to whimper as soon as he gets there. "Be right back." Sam says getting up to let Boo out.

Sam comes back sitting down next to Andy on the couch. He wraps an arm around Andy's shoulder pulling her close and when she doesn't pull away Sam presses a kiss to her temple. Andy looks up at him and smiles, "if you keep acting sweet like this I won't be able to able to stay away from you." Andy whispers.

"That sounds good to me McNally." Sam tells her with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go...I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please feel free to review or simply leave me your thoughts...until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the newest chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Andy wakes up thinking about everything that has gone on these last two weeks since she and Nick got back from UC. She still can't believe how sweet and helpful Sam has been since finding out about the baby. Sam continues to show her on a daily basis how much he wants them to work as well as how much he cares for her and their baby. Today is just another example of that, because today is the day they're going to find out what they're having. After a few more minutes of relaxing in bed Andy decides she should get up, so that she can shower, eat, and get ready before Sam shows up to drive them to her doctor's appointment.

Across town Sam wakes up to find Boo sitting on the floor next to his bed, "morning buddy," he mumbles bringing Boo a little closer. At Boo's bark Sam gets out of bed heading for the back door with Boo running in front to sit at it waiting patiently to be let out. After letting Boo outside Sam decides to go take a quick shower before he has to go pick up Andy for the doctor's appointment. Just the thought of her brings a smile to his lips...they have started to get close again over the last two weeks. After his shower Sam heads back to the kitchen to fill up Boo's food and water dishes before letting him back inside. As soon as Sam opens the back door Boo comes rushing inside running straight for his food dish, Sam smirks at the pup before grabbing his keys and heading for his truck.

Sam spends the drive over thinking about the last two weeks and everything that has happened since Andy walked back into his life. They have been spending quite a bit of time together over the last two weeks and he hopes that they can spend even more time together in the future. Sam smiles at the thought of the future; their future with their little one and hopefully with them together...if Sam has any say in the matter. They had agreed to take things slow in order to work on their past issues, but deep down Sam knows he doesn't want to take things slow anymore he just wants to be with Andy and prove to her that he'll never give up on them again. When Sam pulls up to Andy's apartment he quickly parks and turns off the truck before making his way to her door to ring the bell.

"Coming," Andy calls out as she heads for the front door. She can't fight the smile playing across her face when she opens the door and sees Sam standing on the other side. Before she can get a word out Sam decides to say something, "morning McNally, are you ready to go?"

Andy gives her head a little shake bringing herself back to reality, "almost but please come inside." Andy says taking a step back to let him pass.

"Thanks and you look beautiful McNally," Sam whispers in passing.

Andy can't help the little shiver that Sam's words and breath on her skin cause. "Sam I'm in a robe...I'll be right back just need to get dressed and then we can go." she says heading towards her bedroom, "Oh and Sam if your hungry there's some eggs and bacon on the counter I made extra."

"Thanks Andy." Sam says as she heads back into her bedroom.

Andy leans up against the door as soon as it's closed and let's out a little sigh. She stays there for a few seconds rubbing her baby bump in absolute bliss...these past two weeks with Sam have been amazing. Andy heads for her closet grabbing a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue loose fitting blouse; once she's dressed she quickly throws her hair up in a ponytail before heading back into the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" Andy asks walking into the kitchen.

"You bet." he states making his way over to Andy taking her hand in his. Sam leads Andy out to his truck opening up the passenger side door and helping her up inside before walking around and getting in himself. "Time to go find out who we have here." Sam says laying a hand on Andy's baby bump briefly before starting the truck and heading out.

Andy can't help her smile when Sam places his hand on her stomach. "Any guesses as to whether it's a boy or a girl?" Andy asks.

Sam looks over at Andy when he stops at a red light, "either sounds good to me...all I care about is that he or she is healthy." he says with a smile just before the light turns green.

"Yes that is the most important part." Andy says rubbing her stomach as the baby gives a kick.

A few minutes later Sam pulls into the hospital parking lot. He pulls into the closet free parking lot he can find. After parking and turning the truck off Sam just sits there for a second letting everything about Andy and the baby soak in. Sam decides to make his move regarding Andy and the baby and their future together, so before she can open the door Sam turns to her taking her hands in his. "Andy can we take a couple of minute and talk before we head inside?" Sam asks.

"Umm...sure Sam, we have a few minutes before we need to go inside." Andy says turning to look at him.

Sam takes a deep breath before he begins, "okay first off Andy, I know we both decided it was best that we take things slow and we have been. I mean these past couple of weeks have been amazing and they have simply made me realize even more how much I love and care for you as well as our baby. What I'm trying to say Andy, is I don't want to take things slow anymore, I want us to be a family...all three of us."

Andy can't believe her ears, but she can't help feeling the exact same way; although she's still worried about Sam potentially leaving again. After a few seconds Andy decides that if Sam can open up and be honest she should too. "Sam I love you too and yes I wanted to take things slow, but we have history...some parts good and some parts not so good." Andy says softly.

"Andy I know I screwed up all those months ago..." Sam starts before being cut off.

"Sam please just let me finish or else we're going to be late," at his nod Andy continues; "Sam I want the three of us to be a family too, but we should probably finish this conversation later before we're late." Andy says quickly.

Sam pulls her into a quick kiss before getting out of the truck and helping Andy out. They walk up to the entrance hand in hand. After checking in at the front desk they take a seat waiting for the nurse to call their names. As they wait for the nurse Sam turns to Andy whispering, "thank you." in her ear.

Andy can't help how just the sound of Sam's voice makes her shiver as well as smile all at the same time. She turns to face him, smiling when she sees all the love he has for her and their baby in his eyes. Andy leans in close capturing his lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

They break apart when some calls for them, "Andy McNally?" the nurse calls out.

"Yes." Andy says standing up.

"The doctor will see you now if you'll just follow me." the nurse says leading both Sam and Andy to an exam room.

"You ready for this?" Sam asks helping Andy up onto the bed once the nurse leaves.

"Of course I'm ready, we get to see our baby." Andy says with a smile.

Before Sam can say anything more the doctor walks in, "how are you doing today Andy? Feeling okay?" Dr. Anders asks coming to sit on a stool next to the bed.

"I'm good, thank you." Andy tells her as Sam rubs her shoulders.

"That's great to hear Andy. Now how about we see how your little one is doing today and if we're lucky we'll be able to see what you two are having." Dr Anders says bringing the ultrasound machine closer.

"Sounds good." Andy says pulling her shirt up a bit exposing her swollen stomach.

"Okay Andy, this is probably going to feel a little cold." Dr. Anders says before squeezing some gel out onto Andy's stomach.

Sam takes Andy's hand as Dr. Anders begins moving to the wand around in the gel on Andy's stomach. The pair can't help their smiles at the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

"Here's your little one." Dr. Anders says turning the screen around so that Andy and Sam can both see. "Everything looks great, your baby looks to be very healthy. Now do you two want to know the sex or are we keeping it a surprise?" Dr. Anders asks looking up to meet their eyes.

Sam and Andy look at each other already knowing the answer, since it's almost all that they've talked about for the part two weeks. "We'd like to know the sex." Andy says as Sam gives her hand a light squeeze.

"Well then I'm happy to tell you...it's a boy." Dr. Anders tell them.

"Did you hear her Andy, you were right...we're going to have a little boy." Sam says with a proud smile.

Andy can't help but smile at the news, a little boy...their going to have a little boy and she has the perfect name in mind as long as she can get Sam to agree.

Dr. Anders removes the wand from Andy's stomach before grabbing a paper towel to clean Andy up. "Alright I will see you two again in about a months time, but until then here you go." Dr. Anders says handing them a copy of the newest ultrasound pictures before leaving the room.

Andy finishes cleaning herself up before rolling her top back down and sitting up. "So what do you have planned for the rest of your day off?" Andy asks turning to look at Sam.

"I was thinking maybe if you were up for it we could go back to my place and I could make us something to eat. Then we could talk some more about us and maybe discuss our plans for telling everyone down at 15 about our little guy here." Sam says leaning down to press a kiss to Andy's stomach.

"Sounds perfect." Andy says taking Sam's outstretched to help herself down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go please feel free to let me know yours thoughts.<strong>

**Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in updating I have been a little scatter brained lately with things going on a work, but I am still working on this story so please bare with me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

When they arrive back at the house Sam quickly gets out making his way around to help Andy out before leading them up to the front door. As soon as Sam opens the door they are greeted by an excited Boo, who can't help his wagging tail.

"Hey buddy." Sam says leaning down to pet him before leading him back, so that they can get inside.

Andy walks inside closing the door behind her before making her way towards Sam and Boo. "Such a sweetheart." Andy says when she gets close enough to give Boo a quick scratch.

"That he is, but he's not the only one." Sam says giving Andy one of his signature dimpled smiles as he stands up pulling her into a hug.

Andy can't help the smile and blush creeping into her face.

"So what do you feel like having to eat?" Sam asks as he takes a step back.

After about a minute of silent pondering Andy answers, "how about some of your famous macaroni and cheese."

Sam smirks, "famous...I like the sound of that. How about while I get lunch ready you go relax on the couch and I'll bring it out when it's done." he says.

"Sounds great." Andy says giving Sam a peck on the cheek.

A little while later Sam walks into the living room carrying a tray with two bowls of mac and cheese along with two drinks. Sam smiles when he notices a sleeping Andy, he sets the tray down lightly on the coffee table not wanting to wake her just yet. He then takes out his phone taking a picture of Andy asleep on the couch with her arms wrapped around her swollen stomach as if she's hugging their unborn child, while Boo lays on the floor next to the couch. Sam puts his phone away afterwards taking a second to just stand there and admire the scene thinking to himself 'my family.' After a couple seconds later he walks around to the end of the couch where Andy's head is; he crouches down whispering, "Andy lunch is ready...time to get up."

Andy opens her eyes a few seconds later and just like every other time they are both blown away by the amount of love they see in each others eyes. "Hey." she whispers slowly sitting up.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Sam asks moving to sit next to her on the couch, before pulling the tray of food closer.

Andy lets out a little laugh. "I did although I wasn't planning on falling asleep when I came in here, but your couch is just so soft and comfortable." she says reaching for her bowl.

Sam smiles over at her when she takes her first bite letting out a soft moan. "Good?" he asks.

"The best...just how I remember it." she answers before taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it." Sam says watching her.

"Well I did say it was famous and it's delicious too." Andy says with a smile.

"Thanks." Sam says taking a deep breath. He sets his bowl down and turns to face Andy, "I know that this is probably a bad time, but I was wondering if you would be up to continuing our earlier conversation?" Sam asks slightly nervous.

Andy finishes the last few bites before answering, "I think now is a good time, so what part would you like to talk about first?"

"Us. I think we should start with us." Sam says before continuing, "we both agreed that the main thing we want is for the three us to be a family, but what exactly does that mean?"

"Well I want us to raise him together...I want us to be together if you still want that too." Andy says finishing off in a nervous whisper.

Sam's mouth goes a little dry when he hears her say that she wants them to be together. "Of course I still want that. Andy all I've wanted since the day you left was for us to be together again." Sam says before pulling her into a kiss. As their lips move together Sam decides to deepen the kiss, running in tongue along Andy's bottom lip and when she lets out a moan he slips his tongue in wrapping his around hers as they battle for dominance. When they break apart breathless Sam rests his head against hers whispering, "move in with me," before Andy can reply Sam continues, "I know you're probably thinking that this is too fast seeing as we just got back together about a minute ago," Sam says on a laugh, "but Andy I love you and I want us all under one roof living as a family...you, me, and our little rookie."

Andy sits still while internally going over everything Sam's said today. After a couple of minutes she returns to the present and a nervous looking Sam, "I want to say yes...I really do, but Sam I don't want to rush this and end up screwing it up again." Andy says softly.

Sam takes her hands in his giving them a light squeeze, "I know you're scared and that's okay. It's normal to be scared...heck I'm scared, but I honestly believe that we're strong enough to handle anything that the world throws at us."

Andy looks up meeting Sam's eyes, "but how do you know, I mean we've screwed this up before." she whispers.

"Because we've been through this before." he answers. Seeing her confused look he decides to explain further, "Andy we have both run away in the past, but each time we came back to each other. What I'm trying to say is we're meant to be together...you're it for me and I wouldn't have it any other way McNally." Sam says finishing off with a smirk when he uses my last name.

When Andy still remains silent Sam decides on another possible idea, "if you want we can take some time maybe look at some bigger houses...ones with four bedrooms that way we have a guest room, baby room, and if it would make you feel more comfortable we can each have our own rooms until your ready." Sam says making circles on the back of her hands.

The words 'own rooms' and 'until your ready' keeps running through Andy's head for what feels like hours but is actually mere minutes. Andy looks down at their entwined hands then back up to Sam's face; she sees the love he has for her in his eyes and she can feel it in his touch as he holds her hands. Its as if something clicks inside of her causing everything to become so clear, because all of a sudden she's not so scared anymore. She knows that Sam is right they have been through so much together whether good or bad, and every time they are led back to each other. "You're my person." Andy whispers out loud to herself as if for the first time truly listening to her heart.

"Let's do it...let's move in together. Although I think we should probably go with four bedrooms not because I want to have my own, but this way we can have to free rooms for guests; plus one can be your doghouse room for when your bad." Andy says starting to laugh.

"Very funny McNally." Sam says with a smirk. "No more running McNally." Sam tells her softly before pulling her into a breath taking kiss.

"No more running." Andy whispers against his lips when they pull apart.

Sam can't help the smile playing across his lips. Until he met Andy 4 years ago Sam always figured his life would solely be about his job, more specifically his undercover work because until that fateful day when she arrested him in an alley that was all he cared about. Afterwards though his mind slowly shifted to other things, but even when her and Callaghan were a couple Sam couldn't erase her from his thoughts; and when it was finally their time Sam slowly realized what he truly wanted out of life. He surprisingly discovered that he wanted kids, park on Sunday's, real life all with Andy and even after she left no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out of his mind. Now Sam rests his hands against Andy's stomach and can't help but think that the future he never realized he wanted until he thought it was to late was finally coming true.

Boo lets out a bark startling both Sam and Andy. "What's up buddy?" Sam asks dropping a hand down onto Boo's head. Boo turns his head licking Sam's hand before jumping up into his lap laying his head down on Andy thigh.

"I think he likes the idea of us living together and being a family." Andy says running her hand along Boo's back and side.

Sam smiles at Andy and Boo. He sets his hand on top of Andy's, "me too." he says looking at both of them. Sam leans forward pressing his lips to hers whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." Andy says with a soft smile. "Sam I know we should probably talk about the living arrangements, but first I want to run something past you."

"Sure shoot." he responds.

"I know this probably seems like its coming out of no where but I want you to know I have thought about this since the day I found out I was pregnant." Andy says taking a breath to calm her nerves.

Sam takes Andy's hands in his, "you can tell me anything."

Andy nods her head before continuing on, "Sam I love you and yes I know I already said that but I needed you to know it again especially when I tell you that I know what I want to name our baby, I just hope you like it." Sam nods urging her to continue, "I want to name the baby Jeremy in memory of Jerry, because he was such a great friend to you and I honestly don't think we would have ended up here without his help, pushing us both to give this a chance back in the beginning."

Sam sits there speechless thinking, 'she wants to name the baby after Jerry even after what he did when he died.' Sam can't help feeling a little shocked, but is brought back to reality when he feels Andy's hand on his face. He looks up seeing both worry and love in her features, which brings a sweet smile to his face. "Yes." he says. "I love it and Jerry would too, but I have one request too."

"Anything." Andy tells him.

"I want Oliver and Nash to be the baby's godparents...guardians whatever you call it. I just know that if something was to ever happen to us those are the two main people I want care for this little man right here." Sam says leaning down to press a kiss to Andy's stomach. When he pulls back ever so slightly Sam places his hand where his lips were moments ago and whispers, "I love you Jeremy."

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to let me know your thoughts and yes I realize a lot of other stories are using the name Jeremy for their son in memory of Jerry, I used it that way too but also because I really like the name.<strong>

**Well until next time :)**


End file.
